Incarcerated Scarfaces
Incarcerated Scarfaces es una cancion de The Liberty Jam que es cantada por Raekwon en el juego Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, proviene del album Only Built 4 Cuban Linx creado en 1995. Letra Intro He looks determined without being ruthless Something heroic in his manner, there's a courage about him Doesn't look like a killer Comes across so calm, acts like he has a dream Full of passion You don't trust me huh? Well you know why I do, we're not supposed to trust anyone in our profession anyway Raekwon Knock out the box all the time Bitches on my motherfucking records Pa Big ones, yeah, big fuckers Straight up, fuck your whole team Yeah bust it Yo, yo, fly G.I. Hook Now yo yo, what up yo, time is running out It's for real though, let's connect politic - ditto! We could trade places, get lifted in the staircases Word up, peace incarcerated scarfaces One Thug related style attract millions Fans, they understand my plan Who's the kid up in the green Land? Me and the RZA connect, blow a fuse, you lose Half-ass crews get demolished and bruised Fake be fronting, hourglass heads be wanting Shutting down your slot, time for pumping Poisonous sting which thumps up and act chumps Rae's a heavy generator But yo, guess who's the black Trump? Dough be flowing by the hour's Wu, we got the collars, scholars Word life, peace to Power and my whole unit Word up! Quick to set it, don't wet it Real lick shots, peace Connecticut Hook Two Chef'll shine like marble, rhyme remarkable Real raise up, spend your money, argue But this time is for the uninvited Go head and rhyme to it, big mics is getting fired Morphine chicks be burning like chlorine Recognize from here to Baltimore to Fort Greene But hold up, Moet be tasting like throw-up My mob roll up, dripped to death whips rolled up Ya never had no wins, sliding in these dens with Timbs Wit Mac-10's and broke friends Ya got guns, got guns too, what up son, do You wanna battle for cash and see who's Sun Tzu? I probably wax, tax, smack rap who fax Lyrics is wack Can't stand unofficial, wet tissue, blank busting Scud missles You rolling like Trump, you get your meat lumped For real, it's just slang rap democracy Here's the policy, slide off the ring, plus the Wallabees Check the status, soon to see me at Caesar's Palace eating salads We beating mics and the keys to Dallas I move rhymes like retail, make sure shit sell From where we at to my man's cell From staircase to stage, minimun wage But soon to get a article in Rap Page But all I need is my house, my gat, my Ac Bank account fat - it's going down like that And pardon the French but let me speak Italian Black Stallion, wildling on Shaolin That means the island of Staten And carry gats and mad police from Manhattan Hook Three I do this for barber shop in the Plaza Catching asthma, Rae is sticking gun-flashers Well-dressed, skating through the projects wit big ones Broke elevators, turn the lights out, stick one Upstairs, swithc like a chameleon Hip Brazilians, pass the cash or leave your children Leave the building Yo they be folding like envelopes under pressure Like Lou Ferrigno on coke Yo, Africans denying up in yellow cabs Musty like funk, waving they arms, the Arabs Sit back, cooling like Kahlua's on rocks On the crack spots, rubberband wrapped on my knots You bitches who fuck dreads on Sudafeds Pussy's hurting, they did it for a yard for the Feds Word up cousin, I seen it Like a 27-inch Zenith - believe it! Video Archivo:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Raekwon - "Incarcerated Scarfaces" Categoría:Canciones de The Liberty Jam